Happily Ever After
by CeruleanxBlue
Summary: [Amber x Hex] [Continued] When Alpha Force find out that Hex has a girlfriend, they're shocked. Amber can't bring herself to ask Hex out and now he's got a girlfriend, will Amber ever get together with Hex? And exactly who is Hex's girlfriend?
1. Exposed

"Amber…" muttered Hex. "We should get out of here, it doesn't feel right…"

Amber scoffed, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Hex," Amber replied. "It's not the _place_ that doesn't feels right, it's _you._"

Hex blinked, an innocent frown plastered on his face. "What do you mean _me_?"

Amber gazed around her, spreading her arms out as if exasperated. "Hex, this is a _mall!_ It's a place where you go to buy stuff. Something called shopping and having fun code boy"

Hex grunted. "Yeah, I know what it is, you don't need to tell me"

Amber looked around. She spotted Alex first, wandering around the shops, taking glances but never really interested. She could see Paulo and Li off in a nearby store, looking at cameras.

She sighed. Hex was a nice guy and all, but sort of clueless at times despite his high IQ level.

* * *

Li bounded beside Paulo. "What are you doing?" 

"Mmmm?"

Paulo looked at Li and smiled. Li, an Anglo-Chinese girl, was part of the team that formed Alpha Force. After the death of her parents, Amber had found out that they were more reckless and foolhardy than they appeared to be. Discreetly, they were using their prosperity to aid others who weren't as fortunate as themselves. With the downfall of Amber's parents, Alpha Force was developed. Now Amber, Hex, Paulo, Li and Alex frequently found themselves exposed to danger. But despite everything, they had all survived.

Li frowned. "You okay Paulo?"

"Yes, fine. Just looking at cameras…See."

He pointed at a rack of cameras shelved in front of them.

"What's so interesting about them?"

"Nothing, come, lets go find Amber and the others."

"'Kay."

Peering around, Li spotted Amber first.

"There she is. By the fountain. I think that's Hex who's with her."

Paulo nodded, then set off towards the two Alpha Force members.

Amber noticed Paulo and Li before Hex did. "Hi guys," she smiled, "Where were you?"

Li smirked. "As if you didn't know," she giggled, "Over by the cameras actually. Paulo was looking at them."

"Paulo? You fancy them or something?"

Li laughed. "Amber, that's so right. Paulo will probably dancing with them next time you see him in that store."

Paulo rolled his eyes, but his mouth was shaped into a grin. "_Please._"

* * *

Later that night, they all sat in the girl's bedroom. They were in New Zealand, on holiday after their mission in Australia. Amber and Li were both sprawled on top of their beds, watching a late movie. Paulo and Alex were also watching the movie, but they were on beanbags. Hex, the fifth member of Alpha Force, was seated in front of the desk with his palmtop placed before him. 

"What are you up to Hex?" asked Li, who had noticed a focused expression come over his face.

"Nothing."

"No. Let's see."

Li sprang off the bed and effortlessly snatched Hex's palmtop from his hands.

"Oooh…"

"What is it Li?" said a voice with a slight formality. Li grinned.

"Hex's sending an email to a friend - A _girl_friend."

Amber stiffened. The hairs on the back of her neck pricked up.

A tiny voice came into her head, it sounded shock and unbelieving. Hex has a _girlfriend! _

So what? She thought silently. It's none of my business that Hex has a girlfriend. I mean, it's not like I _like _him or anything.

The voice came back and stung her like a wasp. Hex has a girlfriend! You know you like him, so go start pestering him for answers…**NOW!**

Amber gasped at the aggressive tone that was in the voice. Luckily, the others where all looking at Hex, their mouths opened in skepticism.

Hex noticed the expressions of utter doubt on his friend's faces. "What?"

Li was the first to break the silence. She giggled uncontrollably. "Well, I never thought you knew anyone well enough to want to date them," Li quickly added. "No offense or anything"

Hex's facial features were so queer that Amber would have laughed out loud right there and then, but her mind was in turmoil and confusion…did she or didn't she like Hex?

* * *

_That's the first chapter of Happily Ever After,folks. More to come when I've thought of a plot.Those who review are hugged, those who don't will live the rest of their lives in guilt and regret. x)_


	2. Words

"Amber! Wait up would you." Amber looked around to see the familiar face of Hex, running after her.

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

Amber shrugged. "I didn't see you…until now."

"Really? I'm sure I saw you turn around."

She scowled. "You must have been hallucinating."

"Uhhh…Okay…."

Hex looked at Amber, his expression puzzled. "Is something wrong? You seem to be avoiding me."

"Why'd I want avoid you of all people? It's not like you're…you're important to me or anything!"

Amber started running now, her hair waving crazily behind her. Her eyes began to brim with tears. It was true. She _had_ been trying to avoid Hex. It was a week now, a full week since Hex had revealed that he had a girlfriend. Of course, Alpha Force still didn't know who it was yet, and Hex hadn't had any further communication with her since Li had found out. But Amber was still worried, had she left it too late for asking Hex out? She sighed. Maybe they just weren't meant to be a pair, the two of them.

Amber entered the room she and Li had rented in the hotel, and dumped her bag onto the bed. She sighed again. Although she had heard Hex calling to her, asking her to stop, she had run on and on until she reached the hotel. Her face was a mess, her eyes bloodshot.

Knock knock.  
Amber sat up, wiped her face quickly with her sleeve before opening the door. Looking up was a bad idea. It was Hex.

"Hi…" Hex inclined his head. "You've been crying?"

"What? No I haven't."

"Yes you have. Your eyes have gone all red and teary."

Amber frowned. "You…came here for something?"

"Well…Coming in is a good start."

Amber stepped out of the doorway and sat onto her bed.

"Amber…it's obvious you've been avoiding me? Is there something I should know?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Hex smiled.

"Well…I wanted to tell you something…since last week but I didn't get a chance so I guess I should now," he took in a deep breath. "Amber…Would you…could you –"  
His sentence was cut off as Li burst through the door. She gasped for breath; her cheeks were flushed, her hair swinging as if she'd just run a long distance. "Close…close the…door." Panted Li. Before either Amber or Hex could move, Paulo followed suit, the door slamming behind him.

"Give me…" Paulo wheezed. "Give…it…back…"

Li grinned mischievously, despite the fact that she was still out of breath. "Never."

Paulo lunged. Li easily sidestepped it and then ducked under Paulo's grasp. She gripped the door handle and twisted it open. Paulo doubled over, his face sweating with exhaustion. "Don't ask" he said. After regaining his breath, he raced out of the door after Li, leaving a confused and blinking Hex and Amber behind. Amber was the first to break the silence. She laughed nervously.

"That was…"

"Surprising" Hex stated.

"Yeah, definitely. I wonder what those two are up to…"

"No use wondering now. Let's go find out."

Amber shook her head. "Sorry, I've got to study. And anyway, we'll find out tomorrow probably."

"Yeah, guess so."

There was an awkward silence before Amber spoke again.

"You wanted to tell me something?"

"Huh? Oh…never mind. It wasn't important. I…eh…guess I should leave you to study…"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Amber looked at the mirror. Just a week ago, the same face had looked back at her, but now the face had a deep, concerned and sad look. Amber sighed again for the third time that day.

* * *

_Didn't take too long as I didn't exactly 'edit' it. It was sort of rushed, but I hope you'll like itall the same. Please reveiw, if you do, gracias. If you don't...then adiós._


	3. Faye

"Hex," said Alex. "Do you know that girl over there? The one waving at us."

Hex glanced at the spot Alex was pointing to and shook his head. "Never seen her," he mumbled.

Alexs' eyes narrowed as he saw Paulo running up to the girl, then embracing her in a hug. "Hex."

"What?" answered Hex irritably.

"Look again."

Hex squinted in the bright sunlight as a gasp of surprise erupted from his lips. "Alex, is that Paulo I'm seeing?"

"Either that or we're both blind."

Just at that moment, both Paulo and the girl looked over and saw Alex and Hex staring at them. Paulo gestured to the two boys and they strolled over. Pasted onto Paulo's face was a grin.

"Guys, this is Faye. Faye, Alex - " at this he indicated to Alex, then to Hex. "And Hex."

Faye broke into a grin, her hazel eyes shining with pleasure. "Hey. We've already met, haven't we?"

She said, looking Alex in the eye.

A wheel clicked in Alex's head. Yes, he had seen her earlier at school. She had dropped a binder and Alex just happened to be walking towards her. He remembered handing it back to her, but apart from that everything else drew up a blank. "Yeah, you dropped your binder."

Faye nodded. "Let's go meet up with Amber and Li, then grab something to eat."

* * *

"Faye!" Yelled Amber, running towards her childhood friend. "I haven't seen you in _ages!"_ She exclaimed, hugging Faye. "How do you know Paulo?"

"Li was with him this morning when we met up. _Il est très beau," _she said, then smiling at Paulo, repeated it in Spanish. "_El es muy guapo_"

Paulo beamed at the compliment. "_Gracias."_ He replied.

Alex and Hex made it clear that they were both confused, trading puzzled expressions with each other. Hex was the one who decided to blurt it out. "How do you know Spanish and French?"

Amber looked at Hex as if that was the stupidest question he could have asked, then dismissively explained. "She travels around the world with her family. Come _on_."

Faye laughed lightheartedly, her cheeks flushed. "Yeah, okay, but I'm starving, right now - so either I die or starvation or we grab something to eat," she said, blushing.

"Good thinking, let's go," Alex said, smiling.

Faye glanced at Alex before quickly turning away and whispering to Amber. Amber grinned while looking at Alex, then burst out laughing. Alex's breath quickened, his face turning a deep shade of scarlet. Hex stood there, as if bored by the whole event.

* * *

Several minutes later…

Faye grinned at Alex as she sipped her drink. Beside her, Amber leaned on the rail, trying to avoid Hex's gaze. Amber felt a light nudge from Faye. "Yeah?"

"You _have_ noticed that Hex has been staring at you since we came here. And you've been…erm…avoiding him as well."

A scowl flickered across Amber's face, before fading into a sad frown. "What is with everyone?" Amber said softly. A slight trembling tone in her voice suggested to Faye that she was holding back tears. "Everyone, and I mean _everyone,_ thinks that I've been avoiding Hex."

Faye smiled sympathetically, understanding what her friend was going through. "C'mon, it's obvious that he wants to talk to you. Give him a chance, I mean, yeah, we've been friends since what? Eight years old! There's no point in lying. Or avoidtion…if that's a word."

"Yeah, you're right Faye. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you," she announced gratefully.

* * *

"Hex?" Amber tapped Hex's shoulder, making him spin around while shutting his palmtop. Amber's brow creased as she remembered Hex's unknown girlfriend. Not that she'd forgotten of course. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Huh? Talk? Yeah, okay. You know the other night? When I wanted to tell you something? I'll, um…I'll tell you now."

"Alright."

At the corner of her vision, Amber spotted Paulo and Faye talking to each other, obviously in a heated discussion. Paulo nodded to Faye, then rushed over to the two Alpha Force members. The news he carried was grim. "Li's in hospital," he said. "She was involved in a accident."

* * *

_Sorry for taking so long to update, but like I mentioned before, I was delayed. Well, here it is now, and like the 2nd chapter, I didn't edit this either ; Enjoy anyways!_


End file.
